


What Is the Flavor of Love?

by elle_2000



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM Scene, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Original Character - Freeform, Romance, Safeword Use, fairy tail - Freeform, freed justine - Freeform, laxus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_2000/pseuds/elle_2000
Summary: Trinity wants intimacy and a connection. Freed and Laxus have been arguing about potentially adding someone to the dom/sub dynamic. When Freed spots Trinity at the Fairy Tail Club, where anyone in the BDSM scene longs to be, he and Laxus latch on and hope they won’t have to let go.
Relationships: Freed Justine/Original Character(s), Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Laxus Dreyar/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. First Meeting

Freed was feeling playful tonight, and the sub was making it obvious to him. Freed straddled Laxus and was making small love bites on his neck, which the dominant appreciated. Laxus made sure to rub a hand up Freed’s exposed back to show the man how much he appreciated his attention. It was because Freed was so full of life right now that he was looking for someone else that would peek his submissive’s interest. It was not often that he and Freed both wanted to play with someone else, but Laxus did not mind it. Freed was enough for him, though it had come up that Freed wanted to play more consistently with someone else.However, Laxus did not want to think about that because he did not like thinking about fights with Freed. It was not rare these days that the two fought, so he wanted to find someone Freed would enjoy playing with. Someone sweet.

“Her.”

Laxus looked down to see that Freed was no longer gently abusing his neck, and he was looking somewhere with a devious glint in his eyes. Laxus followed his sub’s gaze to the bar, which was empty except for two women. One was Lucy, who was clearly working by the look of it, and the other one was shorter, darker-skinned woman. Her skin was beautifully dark and clear. It was easy to discern that from this far away despite the dim lighting of the club. The blonde man looked down at his sub and boyfriend and saw pleading eyes. Laxus moved his hands down to give Freed a gentle squeeze on his ass and a kiss on the forehead as a sign that he could go over. The two read each other so easily by now.

Freed gave an easy smile and gave Laxus a peck on the nose before slowly, teasingly standing up and skipping over to the pair at the bar. There was immediate laughter when Freed arrived, which made Laxus smile. When Freed was in this space, he was very open and flirty, which was absolutely hot to Laxus. It made him hard just thinking about Freed flirting and playing with someone else as Laxus watched. The man adjusted himself on the leather sofa to hide his arousal as Freed led both of the girl’s over to where he was. The green-haired man immediately got on his knees when he arrived, and Laxus responded by petting Freed on his head, which he quickly leaned into.

“You know Lucy already, Laxus, but this is her friend, Trinity,” Freed introduced the unknown woman.

Trinity was beautiful, but Laxus made sure to conceal his obvious interest in the woman. She stood with her back straight and wore a strapless pink corset with leather leggings that clung tightly to her thick and full thighs and legs. Her hair was in two Afro puffs on either side of her head, and she wore dangly gold earrings. Despite looking nervous, she was looked quite delicious in her outfit, and she knew it.

“Laxus and Freed are regulars, Trinity. I completely trust you with them,” she said and then looked to him and Freed, “Now, you two make sure to behave. She is all new to this, so please make her comfortable while I go and do my rounds, alright?” She said giving Freed a bright smile and Laxus a steady glare before she squeezed her friend’s arm and slowly left to get back to work.

By the looks of it, Trinity was a little uncomfortable, which is something a monitor like Lucy should have noticed. However, Freed was already on the move and sitting the woman down on the sofa on the other side of the coffee table. He held her hand in his lap before opening his mouth.

“What got you interested in coming here? And, don’t worry, this is a completely judge free zone, as I am sure Lucy told you,” he said with a soft smile. Laxus straightened up and leaned forward, with an expecting look towards Trinity.

“Um, well I guess I am interested in sex a little bit? Work can be a bit stressful at times.” She chuckled awkwardly, which made Laxus smile. She was adorable, but he was worried that Freed would not be able to play tonight. Maybe that was not what he was looking for?

“What made you come here to relieve stress from work? There are plenty of other ways to do relieve stress that don’t involve BDSM, not that I’m disappointed that you’re here,” he asked roughly. Freed threw him a glare before looking back at the woman. She spoke before Freed was able to jump in.

“I do what I want, and I wanted to be here. If that’s a problem for you than you can feel free to go away. I find Freed much more pleasant to be around,” she smiled confidently while wrapping her arms around Freed and moving to sit in his lap.

It made both Freed and himself laugh. Trinity seemed to be a bit more comfortable now, and she reminded him a lot of Natsu, the man who never stepped down from a challenge and who was never afraid to issue one. Laxus watched as Freed snuggled with the girl, and she pinched his cheeks as she smiled down at his submissive.

“I told Laxus that I liked you, and now I’m sure that I do,” Freed cooed and moved his arms to hold Trinity around her middle, which she did not seem to mind.

Laxus picked up his water and took a sip as he watched the two begin to converse about how adorable the other was. He simply watched as his sub interacted with the girl. The two were cute, but Laxus was not going to admit that out loud. He was still unsure of whether or not Trinity was willing to play with Freed in the way that he was expecting, but Freed was enjoying this moment, and Laxus was going to let his boyfriend indulge in what he was comfortable with, which seemed to just be talking and cuddling, and Laxus was fine with that.


	2. A Coffee Date

Trinity was not nervous per say, but she was nervous. She had since purchased a membership at Fairy Tail Club where Lucy worked because she wanted to see Freed and Laxus more often. It had been a month since she had met the couple, but she was so nervous to meet them outside of the club and outside in real life. She had only seen them do scenes and demonstrations at the club, and the most the three of them had done together was kiss, which was all she was comfortable with at the moment, and both of them were fine with it as well.

Freed worked at a company similar to hers, where suits and ties were expected, and Laxus was a tattoo artist. The three of them had agreed to meet at a coffee shop somewhere in the middle Manhattan, where they all worked. It would fairly convenient for her, as it was just three city blocks away from where she worked, not that Laxus and Freed knew that. The woman had been very secretive about her job, but the other two had been the same way. It was not like Trinity had an important job. She was just one of the many financial assistants that the the CFO had, and she did not even work directly under her, so she saw herself of no serious importance to the company.

Trinity walked into the coffee shop to see that Laxus and Freed were already there. Freed was wearing a gray suit similar to her own, and Laxus was wearing tight leather pants, white t-shirt, and a beige Sherpa vest, which was definitely his style. However, seeing Freed in business clothes was different for Trinity, not that she minded it. Freed’s suit accentuated his slender frame, and Laxus’ outfit showed off his muscle and fully tattooed arms. She smiled softly and waved at the two, but she was confused when she saw three to-go cups of coffee, so she went over and took a seat at the round table.

“You already ordered for me?” She asked slightly confused, but not angry.

Freed laughed, “Why did you think I texted you asking how you like your coffee?” He smiled and gently pushed the large coffee to her. Trinity picked up the cup and looked at the writing on it. Light roast coffee with soy milk and cinnamon. It made her smile.

“Thank you. I just wasn’t expecting it. I can pay you back!” She exclaimed and reached for her phone so that she could open up Cash App or Venmo, but Freed used a hand to slowly push her phone to the table.

“Don’t worry! It’s on me!” He smiled.

Trinity looked to Laxus, and he seemed to be in a bit of a bad mood. Well, he normally had a scowl on his face, but he seemed to be a bit more annoyed today as he slouched his chair, which made Trinity uncomfortable, but she was not going to just ignore him.

“How are you, Laxus? You look more pissed than normal today,” she said and took a small sip of her coffee. It tasted perfect.

Laxus sat up and sighed, which made Trinity feel like there was bad news coming.

“Got scolded at work today. There was some drama at the shop today,” he said, and Trinity nodded. She very much understood how stressful work could be. She fought with her supervisor all the time.

“The potential client hadn’t told Laxus that they wanted a full on swastika on their back, and Laxus is Jewish, so his boss was a bit more understanding of the situation,” Freed explained. Trinity nodded, but she naturally was thinking of other ways the situation could have been handled. However, she knew Laxus was impulsive. Her first kiss with him had been the same way.

“Are you okay, Laxus?” She asked softly, understanding the situation could have been triggering for many reasons. Trinity wantedto hold his hand or show him some kind of affection, but she did not feel comfortable enough with them to do that in public. However, she was unsure of whether the conversation they were going to have was appropriate for a coffee shop either.

Laxus slowly sat up and nodded, but he stayed silent, which was fine with her. She did not need him to speak on it if he was not comfortable. But, she did hear a barely audible “sorry” come from the blonde man.

“What for?” She asked nonchalantly. It was not that she did not care because she did, but she found it best to have a calm demeanor in touchy situations like this. As a Black American, she has had many conversations like this, especially during her undergraduate year at Spelman College.

Laxus sighed and looked at Trinity for the first time since she walked into the building, “For making this awkward. I know how much you were looking forward to this...” and he trailed off. Trinity saw Freed take his boyfriend’s hand.

“We can always meet some other time, y’all. There is no rush to have this conversation, as we should all have an active part in it. No distractions,” she said, but Laxus shook his head, and Freed looked at his boyfriend with a soft smile.

“We’ve been looking forward to this to, Trini. That’s why we still came today because we care about you and what you want from this,” Freed said, a soft smile still on his face as he looked over to her.

Yes. It was her that initiated this meeting. They were here because she wanted to tell them her feelings and how she could not handle being intimate with them if it was going to be a one time thing. She could not do that to herself anymore. Casual sex had never been her thing, but there had been time where she was desperate for someone to touch her, feel her, and maybe even love her. Trinity felt like that is what Freed and Laxus wanted too, but they needed to know how fast she wanted to take it. After all, this type of thing, polyamory, was new to Trinity.

“You both know that we kissed the other night at the club, and um, I feel like you all want something more. Not that I don’t want anything more! It’s just that, um,” and she had to think about what she wanted to say next because she did not want to screw up this chance.

“I want there to be some consistency, ya’know? I can’t open myself, my body, to you both if you won’t take care of it,” she admitted as she looked down. “And I know you two are boyfriends and all, so I don’t want to intrude in anyway on your relationship at all,” she finished as she looked up to both of them and only saw understanding eyes as the couple held hands

Freed reached out from Trinity’s hand and she hesitantly took it. She was not ashamed, just a bit worried that one of her coworkers would see, as there was one that specifically seemed out to get her. However, she kept her eyes on Freed and Laxus.

“First tell us what you want, Trini, and we can draft up something that we can all sign and agree on. Did you read some of the things that we sent you?” Freed said, and Trinity nodded.

They had sent her a lot of stuff that talked about submissive and dominant dynamics to help her understand that part of their relationship. Trinity herself had only experimented with spanking and choking, but it had not been with people she expected to see ever again. But, a part of her was excited to do this with people that she felt comfortable with. People who were willing to understand how she did things and why she did things the way that she did.

“We may call it a contract, but it’s more like an agreement between all of us. Freed and I have one, and if we ever want to amend things or take things out completely, we do, and it will be the same for you, Trini.” Laxus said as he leaned forward. But there was something that was still frustrating her.

“First, I want you all only to call me Trini when we are in private, like the club or at each other’s homes. I just want it to be a special name, kind of like a privilege,” she smiled at them, and both nodded.

“And I want there to be a day of the week that is just for us. Whether we play, go to the gym, or go out to dinner, I just want to see you both,” she said, and they both nodded again.

“How about we get to know one another individually too? I know Laxus does better one on one,” Freed suggested and both Laxus and Trinity nodded in agreement. She giggled a little bit as she did not know if Freed intended for there to be a pun or potential sexual innuendo.

“We should go to the gym, Laxus. I promise that I can outwork you,” she challenged and stuck her tongue out childishly at the muscular man.

“I’m going tomorrow. You better put your money where your mouth is, baby girl,” he winked and gently tapped Trinity’s foot with his under the table.

She and Laxus had talked a little bit about their workout routines. They both worked out about five times a week, though it did not look like that on Trinity’s end. However, her goal had never been to build distinct and clear muscle, like the blonde man sitting across from her. It mainly was for protection and self-esteem. Going to the gym on a bad day and doing twenty to forty pounds more than her usual felt good. She loved the endorphins it gave her, and being around Freed and Laxus gave her the exact same feeling.

“So what day of the week do you want to have us, Trinity? Just throw one out, and we will accommodate,” Freed said and leaned forward. He and Laxus both looked expectingly at her, as if they were waiting for her to give them a task to do.

“How about Saturday? No, Laxus probably has a lot of clients then. How about-“

“Saturday it is then,” Laxus said in the stern voice that just made her want to give her everything up to him. It had made her heart jump, and all that Trinity could do was nod. She could tell to change in voice had an effect on Freed too, as he sat up a little bit.

“Can we see how well we play with each other? Kind of like a test run?” Trinity asked as she looked down at her feet nervously.

She felt a finger slowly lift up her chin, and it was Laxus leaning over the table to move her head up.

“Of course we can, and I am sure that we will play well. I swear it has been all that Freed has been talking about since we met you,” he smiled and gently touched her cheek before he sat back down, slowly retracting his hands because into his lap. Freed nodded in agreement with his boyfriend.

“We’ll have so much fun this Saturday, Trinity. And if you change your mind, that’s fine. We are here for you and that’s that.” Freed said.

All Trinity could do was smile because she was excited. She had been looking forward to playing with the couple and soon that was going to happen.


	3. Evening at the Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus and Trinity go to they gym together, but Trinity may not be as ready as Laxus thought.

Laxus was waiting for Trinity outside the gym. He was already in his gym clothes. A black tank top and some white basketball shorts. It was a little colder than usual today, so he was wearing a puffy winter jacket. Laxus hated being cold. Out of all the things he hated, even riding in vehicles, he hated being cold most of all. Freed often got annoyed with all the space that Laxus’ various jackets took up in their closet, but the closet was a walk-in one anyways. It shouldn’t have mattered as much as it did to Freed.

While he was leaning up against the walk next to the door, he saw a figure walking towards him. One with a signature puff on the top of their head. Laxus could not help but smile at the sight of Trinity. She was still wearing her work clothes, a classic grey pantsuit with black kitten heels. She was also carrying a small black duffel bag along with a backpack on her back.  _ Why does this woman always have so much stuff _ ? Trinity had not noticed him yet, as she was seriously focused on whatever needed to be handled through her phone. He decided to walk towards her just as she looked up and waved to him. Laxus just smiled back.

“Hey, sorry I am late. Work had me caught up in something,” she apologized.

Laxus just shook his head and waved it off. “I wasn’t waiting long,” he said and motioned towards the door to the gym.

This was the gym that Trinity frequented and had a membership for, so she checked Laxus in as a guest before leading him to the changing rooms. She explained the layout of the gym as they walked, which Laxus had not asked for, but this was her personality. Welcoming. It was what attracted Freed to the woman in the first place. 

“Feel free to warm up, I am going to go change,” Trinity told him and hurried into the women’s changing room. Laxus walked into the men’s and found a locker to put away his duffel bag. Then he sat on the bench in the room for a moment.

Why was his heart beating so fast? Was he nervous? He hadn't felt like this since the day he'd met Freed. Trinity was nothing like Freed, though. She was not timid, but very confrontational. She was confident and walked with pride. However, just because Freed was not like her did not mean Laxus did not love him. It was the fact that Freed was who he was that he loved him. Freed was shy, but he was impatient and quick to act to get things done properly. 

Even though the three had put in their contract that falling in love was okay, Laxus was still worried. He had never had to deal with two subs at the same time before. It was important that Laxus made sure Trinity’s introduction to the BDSM scene was a good one, maybe even a great one. He still remembered his first time when he entered the scene as a voyeur. Then Freed had made a request of him during a theme night at the club. Freed had wanted Laxus to keep him warm, and that was how it all started. He had never thought that he would be the one to send someone into subspace and be able to ensure they felt bliss in their pleasure. Trinity deserved to feel that too, and he was set on making that happen.

Laxus sighed and walked out the of the room to meet Trinity, who was ready to go in a pair of colorful teal leggings, a tight training bra and a teal tank top. He felt his heart skip a couple beats at the sight of her. Trinity put a lot of effort into her appearance, which she had explained was a part of her self-care regime. She had also called him a couple of times when she was in a mental crisis, but fortunately - or perhaps not - Freed had had several sub-drops before, so Laxus felt comfortable handling Trinity when she was not feeling the most stable. Of course, he always told Freed that Trinity had called and that he should text and check up on her.

“Laxus!”

Laxus blinked and looked at Trinity in surprise. He had not realized he had zoned out for a moment.

“Let do some stretches and then go on the treadmill to warm up,” she said, and Laxus rolled his eyes and stepped closer to the woman with his arms folded over his chest.

He had expected Trinity to step back, but she stood her ground with her hands on her hips.

“What’s up with you? Are you chickening out?”  s he teased and ran a finger down his bicep, which sent a shiver down his spine.

“I never back down from a challenge,” he said and quickly walked over to an empty space by the treadmills and began to stretch. He heard Trinity giggle as she walked over and began to stretch with him.

She stood in front of him with her back to him and bent over in mock innocence to easily touch her toes, giving Laxus a full view of her perky, full ass. He felt heat travel to his nether regions, and he had to resist the urge to grind up against her in front of all the people in the gym. He also had to resist himself from going into full dominant mode and calling her a good girl, which she explicitly said she only wanted to happen in private places. However, she was being a fucking tease right now. She deserved a good spanking, which he was definitely going to give her before they left today.

“Do you have to go to work after this?” Laxus asked as he walked around Trinity to get onto one of the treadmills.

Trinity shook her head with a devious smirk on her face and climbed on the treadmill next to Laxus, turning it on and starting off slowly with a jog. She focused on the window in front of her, even though Laxus’ eyes were still on her. All the punishments he could give her after this ran through his head as he started up and the treadmill and began to run.

• • • •

Laxus roughly pushed Trinity into the gender neutral bathroom and locked the door behind him before he pushed the melanin-rich woman against the wall with a tight hand on her throat.

“You dare tease me like that?” he scolded softly, and he only heard the girl chuckle.

“You said you never back down from a challenge, daddy.” 

Laxus lifted her left leg with his free hand and wrapped it around his waist. He loosened up his hold on Trinity’s neck and leaned in close to her ear. “What’s your safeword, baby girl? I need to know what it is before we start, cause I don’t want to give you anything you don’t want.”

Trinity moaned. “Bunny. Can it be bunny, daddy?” she asked and pushed herself closer to try and grind against Laxus, only for him to roughly push her against the wall again and tighten his grip on her throat again, but he nodded in acknowledgment of the word she had chosen. She knew that “bunny” was his and Freed’s safeword, so Laxus did not mind Trinity wanting to use it as well. It made everything a lot easier.

“Can I suck your cock, daddy? You’re so hard...” Trinity begged as she used a hand to rub his arousal through Laxus’ black shorts.

Laxus smiled and released his hold on her neck and let her leg fall from his waist. “Go ahead and get on your knees, baby girl,” he told her, and she did as she was told.

Trinity had begun to reach up to pull his shorts down, but he quickly grabbed her hands to stop her. She looked up at Laxus with a confused face.

“Only use your mouth to pull me out, Trini. It’s that or a spanking,” he smirked, and Trinity looked at him with a shy face, and she only seemed shy when she was thinking seriously about something.

Laxus knew this meant she was not ready. He was sure of it, so he bent down to be on eye level with her. She only looked at him with a sorry expression, which made Laxus want to give her a kiss.

“I’m sorry. I just really want Freed to be here the first time we play...” she admitted.

Laxus began to worry about the sudden change. Even though it was in their contract that they could play with each other individually, he should have known that Trinity may have been pushing herself to fit a certain standard that she may have thought that he and Freed were putting on her. She looked to be on the verge of tears, so he thought of something she knew that she would like.

“How about some frozen yogurt? I can have Freed pick us up. That sound good, Trini?” he asked and started to rub her cheeks, which he knew she loved. He needed to prevent her from dropping in the meantime.

Trinity nodded with a smile, so Laxus fumbled for his phone and dialed Freed’s number after telling Trinity to go get her stuff and get changed. Freed answered quickly for someone who was still supposed to be at work.

“Hey, can you come get us? I think we still need to do a bit more bonding before we all get together this Saturday,” Laxus said.

Freed sighed. “Is Trinity okay?” he asked after a moment. 

“Yeah. We were gonna do something, but she wasn’t feeling it because you weren’t here. I thought it’d be nice if we got frozen yogurt to help her calm down?”

“Calm down?! What did you do, Laxus? Is she crying? Where is she right now?” Freed asked all his questions in either an angry or a worried tone. But, he clearly was not pleased with Laxus, which he was sure they would argue about it later.

“Freed. She is fine. She’s not crying and felt comfortable enough to say no. She just doesn’t want to play without you right now, which I should have seen,” Laxus added, at which Freed sighed again.

“Tell Trini that I am on my way,” was all Freed said before he hung up, which almost made Laxus throw his phone against the wall.

He and Freed had been fighting less since adding Trinity to their dynamic, but Freed just seemed to be annoyed with him all the time. He was nice when Trinity was around, but it still hurt that Freed was not talking to him about what he was going through. He felt their relationship was on the line, and Trinity was the one who was barely holding it together for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Make sure to give kudos and comment. Also, make sure to tell me what you want to see next with the characters. I will be incorporating more Fairy Tail characters into the plot, but there needs to be a bit of buildup before I can introduce more. 
> 
> Feel free to email me at Elle.lorraine.story@gmail.com or follow me on Twitter @lovely_elles!


	4. Frozen Yogurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To calm Trinity down, the trio goes to get dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some nice fluff here.

Freed found himself speeding from work after getting Laxus’ call. If he had known that he was going to see Trinity today, he would not have driven his midnight blue Porsche Taycan Turbo S. He could have gotten it a different color, but he hadn’t been feeling spendy at the time he bought it. As he shifted gears, he could feel the three thousand dollar sleeves of his single-breasted, super fine wool suit jacket begin to ride up and crinkle, but it did not matter. It would be an easy fix later on when it came to that. 

He pulled up in front of the gym where Laxus and Trinity were already waiting outside. He rolled down the window, leaning over closer to the passenger seat, “Get in.”

Trinity seemed to be stunned and rightfully so. He had given subtle hints to his wealth, but he had never shown off like this before, which he tended to do when he was in a bad mood. Laxus went to open the door to the passenger’s seat and Freed glared. 

“Trinity in the front,” he said, and Laxus rolled his eyes and proceeded to open the door, slowly helping Trinity into the seat next to Freed. 

Before Laxus could put on his seatbelt, Freed sped off knowing that Laxus would get sick due to his speed.

“Are you okay, Freed? I’m sorry that you came from work for me,” Trinity apologized. 

Freed shook his head and quickly glanced over to her with a smile on his face, “Of course I am okay. Work was a bitch, but seeing you makes me happy,” he said and glanced in the rearview mirror to see Laxus practically keeling over. 

He smirked as he took a sharp left turn, stopping at a red light. 

“How are you  feeling, Trinity?” he asked and looked over to the beautifully melanated queen next to him.

“Can you call me Trini, please? You know what I said,” she said cutely with a childish smile on her face. 

“Of course, Trini,” Freed smiled.

He turned back to the road, sad to tear his eyes away from the woman in the passenger’s seat, and stepped on the gas as soon as the light turned green. 

Freed took Trinity’s hand and brought it up to his lips, still keeping his eyes on the road. He checked on Laxus again and decided to slow down. He did not need his boyfriend throwing up in his car. It would destroy his mood just as it started improving. 

“Like I said, how are you?” he asked again more seriously this time. 

“I just want to spend more time with you both,” she said and held Freed’s hand in her lap with both hands.

Freed’s smile only widened. Trinity made him feel so good, so alive. It was a similar feeling to when he first approached Laxus at Fairy Tail. However, he let that slip from his mind as Trinity began to talk about her and Laxus’ workout and how she almost got Laxus off in the bathroom, but she didn’t want to play without him yet. Freed had expected to be the case. How Laxus had not seen that sooner did not sit well with him. 

He was being sloppy.

Freed pulled up in front of a valet turning off the engine to the car and bringing Trinity’s hand to his lips for a kiss again. 

“This is the best place has great desserts, frozen yogurt included,” he smiled, but Trinity had a worried look on her face as she looked at the red carpet lined tumbled stone staircase. 

To Freed, this was a lower-tier place that specialized in sweets, which he knew that Trinity liked. The establishment also stayed open late, but he guessed he forgot to take into consideration that Laxus and Trini were sweaty and dressed in clothes that did not necessarily fit the upscale standard of the venue.

“Don’t worry, Trini. I will make sure that we get a private room. 

Freed kissed her hand one more time before letting go and getting out of the car and tossing his keys to the man working at the valet station. He walked around the car to open Trinity’s door first before he lazily opened Laxus’ door, who stumbled out and glared at Freed. He simply patted Laxus on the back softly before leading Trinity up the stairs and into the establishment.

It was not a literal factory, but it was just a restaurant of sorts that specialized in all kinds of desserts. Even frozen yogurt was on the list. Since Trinity was trying to be more intentional with what she ate, Freed was going to treat her to only the best. Not only was it an easier way to get her used to his lifestyle, but he felt that it was healthier because of the quality of the ingredients used. 

The triad was led by the hostess through a brightly lit setup with booths with burgundy leather seats lined on the side of each wall. Through the middle, there were round tables sprinkled throughout the first floor. On the second floor were private rooms that were only given to the most important of clients. The hostess placed them in a Japanese style room with a kotatsu in the middle. Freed led Trinity to sit next to him on one side, and Laxus sat next to her right on the shorter side of the table. 

“This is nice, Freed. Are you sure we couldn’t have gone to the one we go to? I don’t want you to spend a lot of money,” Trinity said in a small voice.

This was a new environment for her but Freed needed to open up more and show her how he lived. She had done the same by sharing secrets and being very open about the trials and tribulations in her life, even though the three had only known each other for around a month or two now. 

“Don’t worry, baby girl. Freed is normally very frugal. He just wants to make sure you are okay,” Laxus said, still looking a bit green from the short car ride. 

Freed took Trinity’s hand to get her attention.

“You also need to know that I can take care of you, Trini. You can lean on us if you ever need to. I know all three of us have stable jobs, but I want to be transparent with you about how I live my life. It would not be fair to you if I kept it a secret,” he said as he rubbed her hand.

Trinity seemed to relax with Freed’s explanation, but he knew that it would take some getting used to on her side.

And with that, Freed opened the thick menu and placed it in front of her as he leaned over to look at it as well. Laxus had picked up the menu with the recommendations of the night. Freed knew that his boyfriend was going to want something light due to his sensitive stomach. Freed frowned at the thought that he had intentionally tried to make Laxus sick.

When Freed was about to make some suggestions for what to order, there was a loud ringing sound, like a fire alarm. Trinity quickly reached into the pocket of her leggings and pulled out her phone.

“Sorry, I have to take this. I’ll be right back,” she said quickly and gave him and Laxus kisses on the cheek before answering the call as she walked out the sliding door, shutting it tight.

They could barely hear her whispers outside, but Freed saw this as a chance. However, when he was about to open his mouth, Laxus interrupted, “You’re a fucking dick.”

It was definitely like Laxus to use such language in a refined place like this. While Freed did want to scold Laxus, all he could do was nod. He had been a dick, and there was no excuse for his behavior. 

“I apologize, Laxus. Even if I was that worried about Trini, I shouldn’t have treated you that way,”

Freed crawled over and kissed Laxus on the cheek, but he could tell his boyfriend’s anger did not subside. He knew he was in for a long night of rough fucking and punishment. Freed didn’t mind because he was willing to do whatever it took to make his boyfriend feel better. While they were having their issues and hadn’t been on the same wavelength lately, Freed still loved Laxus withe the entirety of his heart.

As Trinity walked back in, Freed gave Laxus another kiss on the cheek before moving back to his seat. 

“I am sorry. My boss likes to bother me about work stuff when I’m off. I told her that I don’t take work home, but sometimes she is just annoying,” she took her seat in between him and Laxus. 

Freed waved the apology off, “Did you tell them you’re not taking work home tonight?” he asked and Trini nodded as she started to look at the menu. 

“They have really good black and white cookies, Trini. Freed’s only brought me here once before, so I can’t speak for their frozen yogurt,” he added as he took her left hand. 

Freed decided not to take her other hand to allow her to flip through the menu. He looked over her shoulder as he debated between the chocolate almond cake or the green tea mochi. The latter was his absolute favorite. However, she turned to the page for ice cream, which had several frozen yogurt options. 

“What can I get? All these are so expensive!”

“Get whatever you want, babe. I also get a discount anyway because I know the owner. Not that I need one,” he added as he rubbed her back.

• • • •

Trinity had never seen this side of Freed before. She had not seen him take the lead and spoil her. It was normally Laxus who did that. She figured it was because Laxus had a rough appearance and a standoffish personality. Freed on the other hand was very commanding outside of the club. It was not only attractive, but it was a bit confusing how he could be so submissive in the bedroom when he commanded so much respect in his social and work life. It was difficult to separate the two sides of the green-haired man.

Trinity wondered if Freed was more of a switch, but she did not want to ask about it. 

The waitress knocked lightly before sliding the door open and walking in.

“Have you all decided on your starters? The head patisserie recommends a bottle of Domaine de la Romanée-Conti, on the house of course,” she said. 

“What do you think, Trini? Do you want wine with your dessert?” Freed asked, and Trinity shook her head.

“Can I just have the palm sugar pecan frozen yogurt with almonds and blueberries on top, please?” she said with a gentle smile. 

“I’ll get a black coffee and a black and white cookie,” Laxus said.

Both Laxus and Trinity looked at Freed, who was still looking at the menu as if he did not know what to order. 

“Just vanilla ice cream for me,” he said as he handed the menus to the waitress. 

When the waitress slid the door closed, Trinity scoffed loudly. 

“Vanilla is such a basic choice, Freed,”

“Outside of the bedroom, everything about Freed is pretty vanilla,” Laxus teased, and he and Trinity both laughed as Freed rolled his eyes playfully at the two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter without smut! Get ready for the next! I also introduce another original character, Trinity's best friend.
> 
> Thank you all so much for sticking with me. I am trying some new formatting things, so please let me know if anything looks wrong while reading and I will fix it.


	5. First Play Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trinity expresses worry to her best friend about her first play date with Laxus and Freed, but she may be worried for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut has arrived! I hope I did okay. I love feedback. I gave y'all a long one! <3

Trinity felt Sameer roll his eyes as she paced around his living room. Even though she did not get nervous often, she was quite nervous tonight. Work had been hell. However, the CFO managed to save her ass once again. She had only made a tiny mistake in a spreadsheet, and the Chief Assistant decided to chew her up for all that she was worth. Now, as sore as a toe that just stepped on, she was going to go over and have dinner with Freed and Laxus. 

There was nothing bad about this. There were butterflies in Trinity’s stomach and light in her eyes at the thought of eating with -and later having sex- with Laxus and Freed. It was just that she did not know how the rest of the evening was going to go. How would they transition to sex after eating? What about after they had sex? What if she needed to pee, or even go number two, in the middle of the scene? 

“Do you trust them, Trinity?” Sameer asked with his arms crossed over his chest. 

At Sameer’s question, she could only look at him and nod. While Trinity did not trust the two men like she trusted Sam, she trusted them enough to expose her body to them. Her sacred temple. Only once violated. 

“Sam, what if I mess up? What if they see that I don’t shave my private area and kick me out?”

Her best friend’s laugh rumbled throughout the apartment, and she stopped pacing to glare at him. As she opened her mouth to yell at him, he spoke.

“While I do not approve of your promiscuous activities, I am here to support you. If I thought what you are doing would put you in danger, I would have told you before it got this far.”

Trinity smiled and plopped on to the sofa next to Sam, leaning over to place her head on his lap and lay down. 

Sameer had been with Trinity through some very rough times. She had met him at a work conference, and at the time he would wear a white turban and traditional garb from his country. Well, he was a U.S. citizen, but his parents hailed from Pakistan. However, ever since he had been held at gunpoint by some racist white nationalist, Sam did not wear his turban or traditional clothes anymore. He allowed his curly black locks of hair to shape his slender face. He kept it shaggy but clean. His skin was beautifully and naturally tan with eyelashes any woman would die for. Despite all that was attractive about Sam, his brown eyes were dull. Though they were shaped like every other human's eyes, Trinity never saw as much as a sparkle in his eyes, even before the incident. 

As Sam rubbed her shoulder and turned on the TV, Trinity closed her eyes to take a nap. She always felt better after she took a nap. Before she completely drifted away, she heard the man telling her he would wake her up when Freed sent her a text that he was on his way. The thought of Freed meeting Sam made her smile. Sam was so important to her, and she was forever indebted to him for the love and support that he gave her.

• • •

Trinity crawled over to Laxus on the couch and straddled him while wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Can I have a kiss?” she pouted as Laxus rubbed up and down her back.

Trinity had begun to lean in, but Laxus used his other hand to put a finger up to her lips. “First, I am going to need you to be a good girl for me,” he said

Trinity was confused. What did that mean? Was she already not good enough when they were just starting? She had not noticed that Freed had left until he was back with a small Tiffany blue box. Laxus held out his hand for the box and Freed placed it in his boyfriend’s outstretched hand. Laxus opened the box to reveal a lace choker that was the same color as the box. Trinity’s eyes widened in surprise. Were gifts a part of this? Was she meant to bring them something too? 

She sat back, completely confused, but she was sure Laxus was going to explain soon.

“Whenever Freed and I play, he wears a collar to symbolize that and differentiate when we are in a scene from when we are just having sex. Now, our relationship with you is a bit different, but we still wanted to get you something with a similar meaning,” Laxus began.

“Every time before Freed and I play, I tell him to be a good boy. Show her what I mean, baby.”

Freed proceeded to get on his knees in front of the couch, back straight, and his hands in his lap neatly. He was already wearing a black, leather collar. Trinity followed suit and got into the same position. 

“I know you said you don’t like collars at the moment, which is why we decided on a choker. Lift your head for me baby girl,” Laxus said and put the choker around her neck. 

“It looks so cute on you, Trini!” Freed squealed with a giggle. 

The choker was a snug and comfortable fit, and Trinity was glad that the two had been thoughtful about what to get her, but there was still a part of her that felt blindsided that she had not brought anything for Freed and Laxus. It was like she did not bring anything to the table. However, she let those thoughts pass into nothingness because she knew she would have been told ahead of time to bring something if she needed too. Laxus and Freed would never put her in a place to feel like she was uncomfortable.

“Only I put this on you, not Freed and not yourself, okay?” Laxus finished before looking over to Freed with a face that she could not describe.

The collar! Freed already had his collar on when he had come back! This made Trinity worry about what Laxus was going to do next. Freed hung his head down sadly. 

“I’m sorry, daddy. I was so excited to show how good of a boy I am to Trini,” he whined with a pout, and Laxus roughly lifted his boyfriend’s chin with his index and thumb fingers. 

“No excuses, baby boy. I’ll have to make sure you’re punished.”

Freed whined a little more, which was cute, but their dominant was not pleased, and he made sure to stand his ground. It was so attractive when Laxus stood his ground. She could feel herself getting wet at the thought of Laxus taking all control from her leaving all the decisions up to him.

Trinity straightened her back and neck as Laxus bent down in front of her. He looked her in the eyes, and she looked back sweetly. She was feeling good. It was kind of a dizzying feeling, but nothing to affect her judgment. Laxus looked pleased. She was a good girl. She was precious, and she knew that her dom and fellow sub were going to take care of her. The only thing she wanted was Laxus’ and Freed to touch her, and she still wanted her kiss.

“Now, Trini, I am not going to do anything that Freed doesn’t want. Remember our safe word? Go ahead and tell me that, baby girl,” he said.

“Bunny!” she nearly jumped up, brimming with excitement. 

Laxus smiled. 

“Our stop action, Freed?” He asked with his eyes still on Trinity.

“Three taps!”

“Both of you are so good. Now, baby girl, if you feel bad when it comes to anything I do to you or Freed and you want to immediately stop, you say our safe word. But, if you are just a little uncomfortable and want to slow down, what do you say, baby girl?”

“Baby girl is feeling okay,” she said and scooted closer to Laxus to try and get him to touch her, kiss her, hold her. Anything! But, he frowned and shook his head. 

“Be good now, baby girl. Stay _still_ . This is important to do before we play for the first time,” 

She nodded and moved back to her spot right next to Freed, who I was being just as attentive. She could tell he was getting restless too by the look on his face. 

Laxus told her and Freed to play a little bit while he went to get himself and the playroom ready, she immediately pulled Freed onto the couch. The green-haired man straddled her, and he kissed her lips fiercely. This had not been the first time the two had kissed, but it was so different. Sensual. It was enigmatic to be wanted and desired. Freed’s tongue slipped past her lips, asking for permission, and she gave it only for him to move down to leave sweet kisses the choker he and Laxus had gotten for her. This was classic Freed, impatient.

She pulled Freed closer and tightly gripped the slender man’s ass as she moved to capture his lips again. He tasted so sweet from the chocolate they had earlier. The man began to grind down on Trinity’s lap, and it made her moan into the kiss and lift her hips to match Freed’s arousal. 

“It looks like my babies are getting along just fine without me...” 

The two immediately were attentive to Laxus’ voice and stopped exploring each other to look over to their dom. Laxus wore a black g-string with suspenders with a riding crop in his hands. The dom motioned for the two to get up and he pointed down the hallway. 

“Time to go to the playroom, babies,”

Trinity and Freed jumped up from the couch, with Freed taking her hand and leading her to the playroom. However, instead of just showing her the room, they would be in it. Once they were in the room, Freed pulled Trinity closer by wrapping an arm around her waist and giving her a soft kiss on her lips.

“Are you ready, Trini?” he asked as he slipped a sly hand under her shirt, waiting for permission to move further.

Trinity could only move in to kiss Freed and let his hands roam over her breasts. 

• • •

Freed was excited to finally play with Trinity together with Laxus. Ever since he spotted her at the club, he’s been wanting to play with her, touch her, and make her feel good. He reached to her back to unhook her bra with his free hand, letting her breasts relax underneath. She moaned into the kiss as she thrust her tongue into his mouth. He could tell that she was just as excited as he was by the confidence in her actions and her throwing her bra across the room. 

Freed used his hands to cup each breast, using his thumbs to play with nipples. They puckered up at the stimulation, and Trinity was being louder in her pleasure. Laxus was missing out. What was he doing? He slowly pulled away and saw Laxus thumbing himself through his g-string. Watching people was Laxus’ weakness. He had originally been a voyeur at the club before he became a dominant, his dominant.

When the two caught eyes, Laxus straightened his back and held the riding crop tighter in his hand. With this, Freed knew that it was time to get started. 

“It’s time for your punishment, baby boy. I want you to strip for us,” Laxus said as he pulled Trinity away from him forcing her back against his chest.

“Can I strip too, daddy?” Trinity pleaded, but Laxus shook his head.

“I want you to go sit be a good girl in front of the bed, okay? Next to the chair,” 

Trinity went to do just that, and Laxus followed suit to sit in the black chair a foot or two away from the long side of the bed. Freed slowly walked over, teasingly taking off his shirt and throwing it over for Laxus to catch. Soon he was in front of Trinity, who was looking up at him and tracking his every movement. Freed slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down. 

He swirled his hips around in a full circle once before he bent over and pulled his jeans down, giving his two playmates a full view of his ass. As soon as he got the pants off, he felt the riding crop hit his ass with the immense force, causing him to yelp in surprise while using the edge of the bed for support. 

“That is your first hit for putting your collar on without permission,” Laxus said and Freed looked back to look at his boyfriend only to get whipped another time.

“Eyes forward, bitch!”

Freed immediately moved his attention to the wall on the other side of the room.

Freed cried out each time the crop made contact with his ass. Each hit was given more force than the last, but he knew Laxus was not giving it his all, which was probably for Trinity’s sake. Spanking was on her maybe list. However, the next unexpected hit took him out of his thoughts and made his eyes roll to the back to back of his head. He could barely stand at this point and he was seeing stars. A tear managed to slip down his cheek, not from pain but the intense pleasure he was feeling. 

He could feel his cock leaking with precum, and Freed fell to his knees, unable to hold himself up. Freed heard something thrown to the ground and strong arms helping him onto the bed. Laxus laid him on his back before he ordered Trinity to stand up and strip. He then went to lean against the edge of the bed with his arms crossed, expecting a show.

She stood up and discarded her gray t-shirt, gently placing it on the ground next to her. She began to fumble trying to remove her leggings, hands shaking. There seemed to be a lot on her mind, and it made Freed worry. Neither he nor Laxus wanted her to do something she was not ready for. 

“How are you feeling, baby girl?” Laxus asked as he unfolded his arms and walked closer to Trinity.

Laxus rubbed her arm slowly and she looked down, mumbling something.

“I need you to speak up, baby girl. Do you want to stop?”

“I forgot to shave!” she blurted out and covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

Freed could only smile. His legs were still jelly, so he could not get up. But, Laxus had her sit on the bed next to him, and Freed kissed her on her cheek and as did Laxus, not men cuddling up to her.

“Trini, it’s okay. You know that was one of the first things you told us, right? That you don’t shave. Period,” Freed said as he began to plant kisses on her neck, while Laxus attacked the other side hungrily. 

“Spread your legs, baby girl, and let me help you,” Laxus said. 

Freed watched as Laxus stood up and moved in front of Trinity as she laid on the bed, hunger in his eyes. Freed knew that Laxus was getting ready to prove a point, prove to Trinity that it truly didn’t matter whether she shaved her pubic area or not. The blonde man pulled Trinity’s black leggings off in one swift motion and Freed placed a delicate kiss on her belly button.

“How are you feeling, baby girl?” Freed asked, and Laxus slowly spread her legs, but he waited for an answer before he did anything else. 

He and Laxus watched as Trinity thought, and Laxus moved forward and planted a kiss on Trinity’s forehead.

“If you want to stop, Trinity, just tell us. There will always be other opportunities,” he said 

Freed could tell Laxus was nervous, but he was doing a pretty good job at hiding it to keep Trinity comfortable. Freed cuddled up to Trinity nuzzling his head in her neck. She always smelled so good, like sweet peppermint leaves. 

“Baby girl is feeling good…I don’t want to wait anymore. I want to prove to you how much I adore you both,” she said and kissed Freed on the forehead, which made him giggle.

And with that, Freed captured Trinity’s lips, and Laxus got down on his knees. 

• • •

Trinity had been so worried about this moment. She worried that she would not meet the expectations of Laxus and Freed. But as soon as Freed caught her in a kiss and Laxus pushed his tongue past the lips on her of her most private area to tease her clit, she knew that she had made the right decision. Her back arched and Freed climbed on top of her, holding her arm down as he let his tongue swirl around her right nipple. 

She could not help but tighten her legs around Laxus’ neck. Her pussy was so wet from his tongue, and she could feel heat building up in her stomach. She could feel the Freed’s cock begin to harden, leaking all over her stomach and she could not hold back a moan as Laxus thrust his tongue deeper inside of her. He took his time to explore every inch of her depths while Freed slowly began to jut against her stomach, trying to somehow give his arousal some attention.

Trinity wanted to break free from Freed’s grasp, but he only tightened his grasp on her wrists as their teeth clashed and the intensity of their kissing increased. Laxus began to lick long stripes up and down the inside of her thighs. The sensation made her tense up, but Laxus rubbed his hands up and down the sides of her legs to help her calm down before he stood up.

“Playtime is over kiddies. It’s time for you two to do some homework.”

“But, I want to taste Trini too!” Freed whined as he slid off of Trinity to get on his knees in front of Laxus, only for the blonde to pull him up and capture his lips in a kiss at which Freed moaned loudly.

Laxus then pushed Freed back onto his knees. Trinity also slid off the bed to get on her knees in front of Laxus and next to Freed. Trinity became even more aroused by the sight of the size of the bulge in his g-string. Trinity briefly thought of the time in the gym bathroom, but this was different from then. Freed was here, and they were going to play together. 

“Now this is a group assignment, but you will each be graded individually,” the blonde said as he pulled out his cock that was leaking with precum already.

Trinity had slept around plenty, but none of the men she had slept with were as big and thick as Laxus was. It was intimidating, but she was up for the challenge. 

She took a hold on the base of Laxus’ cock and pressed a teasing kiss to the tip before she took it in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. As she hollowed her cheeks and began to inch more of Laxus’ cock into her mouth, Freed fondled and sucked on Laxus’ balls. Laxus put his hands on the back of her head and pushed forward, encouraging Trinity to engulf more of his arousal in her mouth.

(A/N: We are going to fast forward here because this part was particularly hard for me to write. Now, they are on the bed. Laxus is laying on the bed, propped up by a pillow and Freed is sucking him off. Freed is on all fours on the bed and Trinity is on her knees behind Freed.)

“Did you do an enema?” Trinity asked. 

“I did when I went to get your box, Trini. Now, please!” Freed begged as he wiggled his exposed ass in desperation in front of her.

• • •

Freed pulled off of Laxus’ cock with a loud pop and looked back at Trinity, “I did it when I went to get your box, Trini. Now, please!”

He did not tense up when Trinity slipped a finger past the tight ring of muscle, and she slipped in a second finger with ease. 

“Mmm, Trini,” he moaned as she began to scissor his hole.

Freed could not focus on sucking Laxus off, and the blonde got impatient, so he forced Freed’s mouth back down and started to roughly fuck his face. 

“You’re such a little whore, baby boy. Do you like daddy’s cock? Like when I fuck your little mouth?” Laxus said as he grabbed a fistful of his hair, forcing his cock down Freed’s throat. 

His eyes began to water at the amount of force that Laxus was using, but this was what he liked, to be used and treated like the little bitch that he was. Freed looked up at Laxus with pleading eyes. Trinity had slipped in a third finger and was easily moving in and out, but Freed wanted more, and Laxus knew that look. 

Laxus pulled Freed up to his lips by his hair, ensnaring the green-haired man into a quick messy kiss. 

Laxus pulled away, making Freed moan desperately at the loss of Laxus’s lips. 

“Come here, baby girl. I want you to sit on Freed’s face while I fuck him,” he ordered, and Trinity removed her fingers.

Freed smiled excitedly, so when he turned to look at Trinity, he began to worry by the look on her face that she did not seem to be as excited.

Freed pulled Trinity closer and Laxus stayed close behind him using his thumb and index finger to lift Trinity’s head. 

“How are you feeling, baby girl?” their dom asked.

She bit her lip before adopting a playful expression, “Baby girl is feeling good!”

And with that Freed turned around on the bed to face Laxus, and he laid on his back, lifting his legs to expose his stretched asshole to his boyfriend. Trinity moved so that her pussy hovered dangerously above Freed’s face, with her knees on either side of his head. 

Though they normally did not use condoms, Laxus quickly found one in the nightstand next to the bed and put it on. It was probably for Trinity’s sake. 

Trinity lowered herself down at the same time as Freed felt Laxus’ thick cock started to stretch his hole.

• • •

Freed was a devil and quite literally. Compared to the small tease that Laxus had given her earlier, this was a full buffet. Freed’s tongue moved quickly around her clit and Trinity threw her head back, using the back of her legs for support.

“Hnng, Freed!” she called out and moved lower to give Freed’s tongue more access. 

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good,” Laxus growled and even Trinity was feeling the force of Laxus’ thrusts.

She moaned as she felt her stomach muscles tense up as she got closer to coming. She didn’t want to finish so soon, but the fact that she was so close already proved that Freed knew what he was doing and that this was not his first rodeo. 

Trinity let her climax flow through her as she whimpered loudly as Freed kept running his tongue inside her leaking pussy. She tried to pull away but Freed used his hands to keep her from running away from the tongue that was swirling around her now sore clit. 

“Freed…” she begged, but the man was relentless. It was as if she was the last woman on Earth.

“Look at me as I fuck our baby boy, Trini,” Laxus said and moved her head up so that Trinity was looking right at him.

Laxus’ blue eyes moved down to look at Freed’s slender body just as he roughly thrust his cock inside his lover.

“Fuck!” Freed yelled and Trinity let out a sigh of relief because he let her relax her tightened muscles. 

“Oh my god! Laxus! Laxus!” he keened as he came all over his stomach, without being touched.

Laxus fucked Freed through his climax before he reached his moments later. 

Trinity felt light like she could not hold herself up any longer. Her head was in the clouds, and it was as if everything had a thin white tinge to it. It was similar to the dizzying feeling she felt earlier in the night. She was comfortable and happy that she was sharing this moment with men she cared about.

• • •

It took a moment before Laxus’ head was clear enough to make sure his subs were okay.

Before Trinity could lean any farther back, Laxus swooped forward and wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her closer before picking her up wedding style and laying her next to Freed on the bed. Her eyes were closed and she was making cute small noises as she allowed her body to relax.

He looked to Freed, who was looking at Trinity and petting her hair. Laxus leaned back to grab a couple of tissues and wiped the semen off of Freed’s stomach and chest before tossing the used condom in the trash bin next to the bed and wiping himself off. 

Laxus leaned over Freed to kiss him on the forehead before he did the same to Trinity.

“Open your eyes for me, Trinity. How are you feeling, baby girl?” he asked as he moved to hover her. 

She opened her eyes and looked at Laxus, and he smiled sweetly. In return, she gave a small smile back before wrapping her arms around his neck and gently pulling him down. Laxus made sure to not put his full weight on her. 

“I feel so good, daddy,” she answered and moved closer to Freed to give Laxus room to lay next to her. 

Laxus laid next to Trinity, and she kept her arms around his neck as she turned her body to fully face him. Freed moved so that his chest was to Trinity’s back, and he reached an arm around both of his playmates. 

“Did you have fun, Trini? Did I do good?” Freed asked and all Trinity could do was nod as she snuggled closer into Laxus’ chest, taking in the subtle scent of shaving cream. He had shaved before Trinity came over.

“I think you wore our baby girl out, Freed. You did so well,” Laxus said and ran the back of his hand over his boyfriend’s cheek. 

Freed grinned before he snuggled closer to Trinity. Laxus tried to get up to go get a blanket, but Trinity whined when he tried to move away from her. 

“You don’t want a blanket, Trini?” he asked and she shook her head, wrapping a leg around his waist. 

As if on cue, Freed moved to put his leg over Trinity’s and the rustled around a little bit to get comfortable. 

Laxus watched as the two laid in the bed, drifting off to sleep. Why had he been so worried? The three of them worked so well together. Freed had been looking for something like this, and Laxus had not been sure up until now. But as he watched as Freed and Trinity slept, he knew for sure that  Trinity was the person he and Freed had been looking for. 


	6. In this Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Trinity ghosted Laxus and Freed after their first scene together?

Freed had the door shut and the blinds pulled down on all of the ceiling to floor glass windows in his office. The green-haired man sat in the chair behind his wooden desk anxiously looking at his smartphone. The only notifications he had received so far were the work emails he was not paying attention to on his computer monitor. His hair was up in a tight bun, but his bangs and cowlicks were out and framed his face nicely. 

Freed quickly typed a number and held his phone up to his ear. 

“No, she has not messaged me either, Freed,” Laxus answered immediately. 

“It’s been a week, Laxus! I don’t know what to do! Did we do something wrong?” he asked hurriedly.

All he heard from Laxus was a sigh, which caused Freed’s blood to boil.

“What the FUCK, Laxus?! All you can do is sigh?!” he yelled into the phone. 

“Freed, I am busy at work, unlike you. I cannot deal with this right now. I am as disappointed as you are, and don’t you dare insinuate that I am not,” Laxus grumbled before he hung up the phone. 

Freed threw his phone across his office and watched as it bounced off the glass, thudding to the carpeted floor. His eyes began to water at the thought of Trinity leaving him and Laxus without a word. 

It had been a whole week since the trio had their first intimate night together. Trinity was gone in the morning and there was only a text in the group chat saying that she was going to busy with work for a couple of days. 

Freed was unsure about what “a couple of days” meant to Trinity, but to Freed, it did not mean a whole week with no communication. Trinity had only done this once before when he and Laxus were getting to know her, and that was the first time they experienced one of her depressive episodes. It worried him to think that she could potentially be going through a sub drop without them. 

In their contract, it was stated that communication was key, and if someone wanted out, that needed to be communicated. Trinity had agreed to that and everything else that was listed. Freed had been sure she wouldn’t break that.

The phone on Freed’s desk rang and he pressed the red button to put it on speaker.

“Mr. Justine, your one o’clock lunch guest is here,” the secretary said in a delicately sweet tone.

Freed had half a mind to cancel the appointment and continue to sulk, but this person was important. Zeref Dragneel and the person he was training to take over for him once he officially moved over to fill the empty CFO position at Freed’s company. Freed had spent almost two years trying to convince Zeref to fill the position, and the man had finally given in, much to Freed’s delight.

He stood up from his chair and flattened out the wrinkles in his suit before walking across his office to pick up his phone. Freed slipped it in his pocket and walked out of his office to face Zeref Dragneel with a smile.

“You must be in a bad mood today, Freed. You only smile when something is going wrong,” Zeref said jokingly and the two men embraced each other in a hug. 

“You know me so well, Zeref. This is why I’m going to marry you,” Freed declared loudly. In jest of course.

Zeref teasingly held up his left hand, which revealed a gold wedding band that Freed had already known was there. 

“Where’s your replacement? I assume it’s Evergreen, yes?” Freed asked looking around expectantly.

Evergreen had been working under Zeref for years, and Freed knew that she would riot if anyone other than herself was given the position. He also had a soft spot for the woman, even though she wore too much green and came off as a bigot. Freed had his limits, but she had never crossed a line with him, so he was willing to turn a blind eye to certain aspects of her personality. 

“Evergreen is not as genius as the person I have chosen. This person is innovative, confident in their work and has contributed so much to the company. I have been training them for the past two years with the past week being their test drive. You will enjoy doing business with them,” Zeref boasted.

He and Freed headed towards the elevator and made their way to the car that would take them to the restaurant. Freed assumed they would be meeting the future CFO of the Intertia Consulting Corporation there. The company was worth billions, and Freed’s lucky star must have been shining down on him for him to obtain Zeref Dragneel from it. 

The ride to the restaurant was quick, and the two Japanese men were in a private room waiting for Zeref’s pick to arrive. Moments after the men sat down, the door slowly opened to reveal a familiar woman in a gray pantsuit with brown kitten heels. 

Trinity Faye stood before him and Zeref immediately stood up to engulf her in a tight hug which she returned, her eyes still on Freed. 

Freed tried to remain poised when Zeref motioned for him to come closer and shake Trinity’s hand. The green-haired man held out his hand, and Trinity firmly shook it, almost to the point of pain. Zeref must have taught her his tricks because the dark-haired man did the same thing. 

“Hi, I am Trinity. It’s great to finally meet you, Mr. Justine,” she said firmly.

Freed kept his face straight, “Finally?” he asked as he let go of her hand.

“Let’s take a seat! Trinity, sit next to me!” Zeref said proudly and went to pull out a chair for Trinity. 

Freed watched as she quickly took a seat, and Zeref made sure her chair was pushed in as she sat down. Freed took his seat across from Trinity. She was looking down in her lap, likely fiddling with her fingers. Zeref gently slapped her hands and gently pushed her head up.

“Trinity, you know what I have said about that. Confidence! Freed is the least intimidating person you will meet in this business,” Zeref said.

“You know I am still getting used to this. You did spring this up on me last week. I did not even know you were “training” me for the past two years me!” she glared and Zeref could only laugh lightheartedly.

“See, Freed? She is my perfect replacement. If only she could get over that stage fright of hers,”

Freed could only nod with a small smile on his face. How long had Trinity known about Freed’s position? Did she really only find out last week, or has she known since the start? Thoughts continued to race through Freed’s head as Zeref droned on about how lucky Inertia was to have Trinity as the new CFO. However, the room started to spin and all that was on Freed’s mind was the need to call Laxus.

“You look pale, Freed. Where are those servers? We should have water by now! I’ll be back,”

As soon as Zeref left the room, Freed stood up to leave. He could not do this. His two worlds were crashing together, and he did not know what to do.

Before he could exit the room, Trinity had run to stand in front of the door. 

“Freed, please. Don’t leave. I can explain, just please don’t leave!” she begged and reached out to take Freed’s hand.

Freed pulled away with a quickness, his eyes still on the spinning floor.

“How long have you known, Trinity?” he asked weakly. 

“Freed, I told you. I’ve only known for a short while and-”

“IT’S BEEN A WEEK!” he bellowed without a care in the world who heard him.

“It’s been a week for me too, Freed! Please, don’t yell,” she cried and stepped closer to him, cupping his face in her hands.

“Keep it together for a little while, Freed. Then, we can all talk. Please, for me,” she said.

Freed looked up at Trinity. Looking at her face, really looking at Trinity, made the world stop spinning. He wiped away her tears, and it took every bit of power within him to not pull her close and kiss her right now.

He could only nod.

• • •

Laxus sat in the middle of Freed and Trinity to be a mediator in this odd situation. He was not mad at Trinity for the lack of contact. It had only been a week. Yes, he was disappointed, but he was not angry over a week. Freed had given him the silent treatment for a whole month before, so a week was nothing to him. 

However, Freed had been going through great amounts of stress due to some guy transferring over to his company and his board members were stressing him out. Freed and Laxus had not fucked so much before, but he was not complaining about that at all. 

Trinity and Freed sat in wooden chairs right across from each other in the backroom of the tattoo shop Laxus worked at. It was not a neutral territory, but there were enough people in front of the shop to prevent the two from screaming with each other. Trinity and Freed both had pride, so they both thought they were right, despite there being wrongs on both sides. 

“So,” Laxus started, “Trinity, did you know who Freed was when we met at the club?”

Trinity shook her head, “I only found out I was meeting “Freed Justine” after I left your guys’ apartment,” she said. 

Laxus held up a hand to keep Freed from jumping in. He motioned for Trinity to continue. 

“When I found out, I sent the text because there was so much was going on! Zeref told me I was going to be the next CFO, that all the board members had already approved it, and I found out that I was going to be interacting with one of the men I am in a type of relationship with. Sam could not calm me down, and I just couldn’t talk to either of you because I was scared. Then Freed was yelling and-” Laxus held up a hand to stop Trinity from continuing her ramble.

He looked to Freed. It was his turn to speak. 

“I was worried, Trinity. I thought that you didn’t want us anymore, so when I saw you today I just… my worlds were clashing, and if I would have had a heads up, I would have been able to prepare myself to see you in a more professional light,” Freed said.

Laxus placed both of his hands on the table, fingers intertwined. He tried to figure out what to say. He could not fuck his way through this one.

“I know I broke the communication rule, and I am sorry. I just did not want to scare y’all away, not after that night. It was so much fun, and I want more. I couldn’t jeopardize that,” Trinity explained.

“If you don’t want to be in a contract with me anymore, I get it. I can just get out of both of your lives and-”

“I don’t want that, Trinity,” Freed interrupted.

“And I don’t want that either, ” Laxus said as he looked at her and saw watery eyes. 

Laxus wanted to embrace her, and tell her everything was going to be okay. However, he knew it would lead to more than just innocent affection and there was a camera in the room as a result of Freed and Laxus a year ago.

“Is it okay, um, if you both come over? I can make dinner and we can spend time together. Please? I’ve missed you both so much, and I’ve wanted to be with you again since last time.” she said.

“You don’t have to beg, Trini,” Freed said. 

The green-haired man stood up and got on his knees in front of Trinity, her dark brown skin somehow glowing under the glow of the one dim LED light in the center of the ceiling. Freed took her hands and kissed them.

“I apologize for yelling at you today, Trini. You did not deserve that, and I did not even think about how you were feeling when you saw me at lunch today,” Freed said and kissed her hands again.

A smile made an appearance on Trinity’s face and she jumped down to embrace Freed in a tight hug. Laxus bent down and began to rub their backs. Watching the two show affection to one another was a definite turn on, and he needed to get them out of here before he did something Gildarts would hate. 

Laxus led the two from the backroom to the front of the house where his coworkers were. The owner, Gildarts was working on a client while Gajeel and Cana were just lazying around. The usual.

“Get back to work, and I’ll see you both tonight,” Laxus told Freed and Trinity gruffly before he took a seat at his workstation.

When the two exited the front door, Mirajane, the front desk assistant, ran to the back and sat across from Laxus. Cana and Gajeel pulled up stools next to her. 

“They were holding hands as they left! Do you have a girlfriend too now, Laxus? I thought you were only into men!” Mirajane, wearing her typical purple dress, said loudly.

Laxus heard Gildarts sigh loudly at the unprofessional conversation that was starting up in front of him. However, Laxus knew a part of his boss was interested in what was going on. 

“Mind your own business,” Laxus growled as he began to wipe down some of his equipment.

“Come on! Give us the deets, Dreyar. How was the sex?” Cana, wearing a revealing blue bralette and low-rise jeans, asked bluntly.

“Cana…” Gildarts warned.

Laxus simply ignored Cana’s question and continued with his cleaning.

“At least tell us her name. You know Levy,” Gajeel, who wore a black tank top with tight leather leggings, insisted.

Laxus stood up abruptly, slamming his hands on his table.

“Her name is Trinity. Now, will you all leave me the fuck alone?!” he yelled, and Laxus heard Gildarts apologize to his client.

“Polyamory is more acceptable now than it ever has been, Gildarts. Nothing is offending me,”

All heads turned back to look at the person who was laid flat on his stomach to allow Gildarts full access to his back. Laxus recognized the pink hair from the club. Laxus only turned back around and took his seat after realizing Natsu. He had no qualms with the man himself, but he had heard a few not so great things about him.

His three coworkers must have decided there was nothing else to tease him about, so they left Laxus and went back to their stations. Laxus was finally able to have some time to relax before his first client of the day came in at three. Freed hadn’t apologized for bitching at him this morning, and Laxus was tired of letting Freed treat him like shit when Trinity was not around. He had come to another roadblock that he could not fuck his way out of.

• • •

Trinity sat behind the glass desk in Zeref’s-no- her office. Zeref was sitting across from her going over the paperwork she had finished earlier in the day, before lunch. She leaned back in the chair with her arms crossed over her chest as she watched Zeref’s scrutinizing eyes read over each page. 

“This is good, Trinity. I don’t know why you are so worried about taking this position,” he said and flung the papers on her desk carelessly.

“Don’t throw shit on my desk, you bitch,” she snapped at the man.

How could he blindside her like this? She should have known there was a reason she was being assigned the most work out of all the financial assistants. However, Trinity could have never expected such a huge promotion, over her direct supervisor at that! She looked up from the desk to glare at Zeref, who was well over fifty years old but did not look a day over twenty. What had he seen in her that she did not know about? And Trinity was very aware of her skills, weaknesses, desires, and everything else that had to deal with what made her, well, herself. She felt like there was something else going on that she was unaware of. 

“See? I don’t understand why you cowered at the sight of Freed. I told you, he is the least important of all the men you will meet in this business,” Zeref told her nonchalantly.

At the mention of Freed, she sighed because Zeref was right. While she still did not know the extent of Freed’s influence and power, she knew how much influence Zeref had, and he was passing his legacy on to her. 

How was she supposed to deal with this? 

“I know what you’re thinking, Trinity, and I want you to know that I would not have recommended you for this position if you were not fit for it. You have been here for over five years, you were at the top of your class at Spelman, and you have stood up to people who degraded you because you are plus-sized and black. You are what this company needs, so you better buckle up and deal with it,” the former CFO said.

Trinity could only sigh and defiantly slouch in her chair.

Zeref was right. She needed to buckle up and get ready for the ride. 

• • •

“You’re a CFO now, Trini? To think you were practically scolding Freed for spending so much money on dessert last week,” Laxus laughed as he shoved more spaghetti in his mouth. 

This was the most relaxed Trinity had seen Laxus since they had met, and he genuinely seemed proud of her. However, she could not help but glance at the clock over her bed. They had agreed on lunch at 8:00 pm, but it was now 9:30 and Freed was nowhere to be seen and radio silent. 

Trinity’s studio was a modest one, with just a bed against the wall next to the window, two nightstands on either side of the bed and that was it. She had clean hardwood floors, a fully stocked kitchen and a bathroom with a white shower curtain and a white rug to keep water from getting all over the tiled floor.

She was a simple person who did not need any excess unless it was extra soap, toothbrushes and other toiletries. Most days she ate spaghetti, went to the gym and was in bed by 10:30 at night. However, she sometimes would invite Sam or Lucy over to watch Netflix on her computer, or she would sing in the shower.

Clearly, Trinity lived a boring life. If Lucy had not had taken her to Fairy Tail to try and spice things up, she would have continued to live her life the way she had been living it, slow and steady.

Laxus sat on her bed with his legs crossed as he heartily ate the spaghetti she had made. Just as he finished, her stomach grumbled loudly, and all she could do was sigh. 

Laxus set his plate on the bed and pulled her closer in a tight hold. 

“Look, he’s just caught up in work, okay? And, you have me here. We can do whatever you want, even if that means getting out of the house, but you should eat,” he said.

Trinity had been on the verge of tears and it was only moments later that she started weeping.

• • •

Laxus had made up his mind. This was the last straw. Trinity was crying, hungry, and feeling like she had done something wrong to make Freed not show up without a word. 

The blonde stood up from the bed, picking up the sobbing woman in the process. 

“Let’s take a bath together. How does that sound, Trinity?” he asked delicately and she nodded.

He needed her to know that this was not them in a scene, but it was Laxus and Trinity. She was not his baby girl and he was not her daddy. Laxus was a man consoling a woman he had genuine feelings for. 

Laxus walked them into the bathroom and sat her on the bathroom counter. He pushed the shower curtain aside and turned on the water and let it run until it was warm. Trinity’s crying had simmered down to quiet sniveling. 

Laxus cupped her face and kissed her forehead. 

“Do you want to undress by yourself or do you want me to help you?” he asked. 

“I can do it, so don’t let my water just run. I have bills to pay,” she sniffled quietly and slid down from the counter. 

Laxus chuckled and turned to check the water temperature before he plugged the drain to let the bathtub fill up.

He took off his shirt as he turned around only to see Trinity was already completely naked. He did not know why he was surprised, but it was different seeing her this vulnerable. Laxus smirked as he slipped off his jeans and boxers in a hurry and motioned for Trinity to step in first. He slid in behind her and she leaned back and Laxus held her. 

“Shit, I forgot to put in bubbles,” he groaned.

“Well, I don’t have anything for bubbles, just body wash,” she said kissed him on his chin. 

Laxus could only chuckle. Trinity was a simple person. However, the more he got to know her, he saw how many needs she did have, emotional ones. She was lonely and bored with the life she was living, and Laxus was in debt to Lucy for bringing her to the club.

At first, Laxus was only willing to have Trinity be a part of their dynamic because he wanted to please Freed. It was not until he started to get to know Trinity that he felt there was something between them. She was so realistic, down-to-earth, honest, and sweet. There was a part of him was falling in love, but he felt like he was betraying Freed by feeling this way for Trinity. 

“What are you thinking about, daddy?” she asked. 

Trinity maneuvered around so that she was on her hands and knees facing Laxus. She had that look on her face. He smiled as he realized that she wanted to play, but, if he was being honest, he did not want to do a scene. He wanted to just be with Trinity, not his baby girl. 

“I’m thinking about you, Trinity,” he said with a small smile. 

He watched as she adopted a sad expression due to him not calling her “baby girl.”

“Can I be honest with you?” Trinity nodded as she crawled closer and sat back on her knees in between his legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking at him expectantly.

“I think I am falling in love with you,” Laxus confessed, cupping her cheek with a wet hand.

• • •

Trinity’s eyes widened at Laxus’ words. Love? How could he be in love with her? Well, he had said that he thought he was in love with her. Nevertheless, it was a tremendous confession on his part. She looked into his eyes and could only see vulnerability and warmth in his blue orbs. 

Oh god. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. He was serious, and she had no clue how she felt about it. But, she could not help but close her eyes and lean into the gentle touch of his rough hands. 

She couldn’t say anything. Trinity tried to open her mouth but her throat was suddenly dry. She opened her eyes to resume eye contact with Laxus. 

“I know it is selfish of me to tell you this now, but the thought of you makes my heart beat faster. I miss you when you are not around, and seeing you sad pains me. I love Freed, but I can’t lie anymore and say I don’t love you too,” he said, fiercely pulling her naked body closer.

Trinity looked away from his piercing eyes. She began to feel pain. Not physical pain but emotional and psychological pain. How could he love her when she could not even look at herself in the mirror without experiencing endless pain and anger? Her stomach felt like a bottomless pit and Laxus’ words were like warm sand discovering that there was an end to the hole in her heart. This would force her to change.

And she did not know if she was ready for that. 

“Laxus, this is a lot for me. This isn’t a no, but I need my daddy right now. Right now, at this moment, I need to be your baby girl. Is that okay?” she asked as she resumed eye contact with her dom.

She watched as Laxus smiled. He moved in to place gentle kisses on her neck, slowly moving down to from her shoulder and to just above her collar bone. 

“Of course, baby girl. Daddy is here,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me! I hope you all are liking this!


	7. Update

Yo! Believe it or not, I haven't forgotten about this. My last year in college has been SO exciting. :/ I still do not know where I completely want to go with this story, but the rating will still be the same, but just not because of smut, which is what I intended. xD I have mapped out more of Trinity's backstory to bring out some semblance of a personality.

Lastly, I will be posting a Haikyuu! one-shot soonish. It's written but I need to go over it a couple more times before I throw out.

~Elle


End file.
